Story of Amarna
by Little Sweet Romanian Girl
Summary: Amarna is a normal girl who was sent by her father to live with her cousin, Bella, but she never thought she'll fell in love with Caius Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Story of Amarna

Prologue

Hi! My name is Amarna. I'm 15 years old and live in Teba,Egypt. My father is an

archaeologist, my mom died when I was 6. Now dad is sending me to Forks to live with my cousin Bella and her dad.

The plane just took off so I putted my headphones on and soon fell asleep. When

I woke up the plane was landing. I took my bag and got off the plane, got my luggages and saw my uncle waving at me. Well here goes. And I walked ahead to meet my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Where's Bella?

Hey there, kiddo! my uncle Charlie greeted me.

Hi ! how are you?

Fine, and you?

Good.

Okay,kid. Let's go home.

The ride was silent. Charlie was a bit sad and I had the feeling that something bad will happen. When we got home I ran in the house and waited for Charlie to bring my luggages. When he came in the house I asked him where's Bella.

She's very ill so she's staying at her husband's house and were not allowed to see her.

Oh, ok.

Don't be sad kid. Now you should go to sleep.

Okay.

When he left me alone I opened the window and jumped in the tree that's next to my window, climbed down and headed to the Cullen's.

When I arrived I knocked on the door and Edward answerd me.

Hello, Edward. I'm here to see Bella.

I'm sorry but that's not possible.

And he closed the door in my nose. I can't believe that fucker just closed the door in my nose. I was so worried about Bella, I wanted to protect her and he was standing in my way. I felt a rush of anger, love and fear spreading into me and then a snake made of fire appeared and burned a tree. The snake tied itself to my hand.

Who are you? What are you?

I'm your spirit , Artac.

You must go away now. If someone sees you…

They can't see me, only you can.

Oh, ok. How did you do that?

You did. You felt anger, love and fear, at once, and you summoned me. Now you have the power of the element named fire.

Okay then. I will burn the door.

And there it was. The door was now just some dirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : The Volturi

Edward came running out at vampire speed.

Sorry, Edward. I need to talk to Bella.

OK.

I entered the house and saw Bella…WOW, she was beautiful just like Edward and his family. No place for imperfection, eh.

Hello Amarna!

Oi Bella!

Amarna I want you to meet Renesmee , my daughter.

Oi Renesmee!

Hello Amarna!

Bella…

I know, I'll explain. Please have a sit.

After 15 minutes

So… nice story, Bella.

Who the heck burned down my favourite tree. Asked Emmet coming down the stairs.

I was the one. Then all eyes were on me.

I'll explain. When I fell anger, love and fear, all at once, I can burn things by using the power of fire.

They all looked surprised and then we heard Alice gasp.

I had a vision.

What about?

The Volturi, they will arrive tomorrow.

Who the fuck are those Volturi.

The royal family of vampires. Edward answered my unasked question.

Amarna , we need your help, Alice said , they want to talk but if they start a fight your talent would be very helpful. Will you help us?

OK!

That night, the Cullen's told me everything about the Volturi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Falling for the Devil

The next day, when we arrived in the meadow, it was full of vampires in black capes. Edward and Carlisle were talking to the dark-haired leader who I assume was Aro. I looked around and saw the brown – haired leader Marcus and the blond – haired leader Caius. Caius was so handsome. He was tall and hiss beautiful blood red eyes. Oh , HOLLY SHIT, I fell in love with Caius, with this demon, with this…married man. Oh, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

I sat there looking at him until Artac told me to pay attention. At first I didn't understand why , but then I went from invisible to the centre of attention.

My dear one, powers like that, and you a human, Aro said, what about a trade Edward? You keep Renesmee and I take Amarna.

No,Aro.

I was afraid of that. Came Aro's reply.

Then of a sudden the one named Demetri pulled me up in his arms, Aro clapped his hands then Bella, the others and the meadow disappeared.

Tears started to slid down my face and then I fell asleep.

When I woke up I realized I was in plane, but when I looked in front of me I saw Aro, Marcus, Caius, Aro's wife Sulpicia and Caius' wife Athenodora.

HOOOOOOOOOOOOLYYYYYYYYYYY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

I yelled so loud that I could have woken up the dead. Aro seemed amused.

My dear one there's no need to panic, we are all family, you too.

Oh , yeah? Talk for you crazy vamp.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Aro continued laughing and placed his hand on my shoulder.

So I see you fell for my brother, Caius. He was always a womanizer.

What ? Caius and Athenodora yelled at the same time.

Aro? I sighed.

Yes, young one?

Since we're family, please end my pain.

OK. We'll talk about this later, Caius.

I pulled my knees to my chest and pulled my mini mirror out of my pocket. Of course he didn't love me, how could he? With my long brown hair falling down my waist and my disgusting eyes, one green and the other blue. I was a trash compared to his wife Athenodora.

I sat there silent for the rest of the flight and wondered what's waiting for me in Voltera, I mean, Aro seemed kind of nice and I'm sure Marcus is nice too, well there he remains, the one I know nothing and think nothing about, my devil.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: You sure we are family?

Because the only way to describe

how I feel is HOLLY SHIT!

The plane was landing and we got our stuff and took off in a limo. The ride to Voltera was silent. Once in a while, Caius lifted his head and looked at me. When that happened I became as red as a crab.

When we arrived at the castle, Aro showed me my room and told me where his, Marcus' and Caius' rooms were.

I sat on the bed and fell asleep. I had the most beautiful dream ever. I dreamt about me and Caius kissing and hugging each other.

I was very sad when I woke up because I knew this will never happen in real life. Well I had the same dream for a month now and since I arrived here no one ever talked to me ecept Aro and Marcus. I felt so lonely and I haven't seen Caius in a month.

I should run away. No one wants me here ecept from Aro, but he doesn't want me, he wants my powers. So I decided to run away tonight. The day passed by quickly and night came.

I packed my clothes and a photo of my parents in a little bag and opened the window. I climbed it up and was ready to jump when a well-known voice stopped me.

Where are you going young one?

Aro!

We should talk about this. He sat on my bed and told me to sit.

What's bothering you? Why do you want to live?

I don't belong here.

We are family now, Amarna.

You sure about that? Because the only way to describe what I fell is HOLLY SHIT!

Amarna, I promise will deal with this together you, me, Marcus and Caius.

I don't think he'll help.

He will.

Yeah, sure. Since you told him I fell in love with him, he just disappeared.

He'll come around. Now sleep child. Good night!

Good night!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 :Never Forget

Things got a little better since I've talked with Aro that night. Marcus talked to me also did the others vampires and Caius came home. I know he'll never love me but just seeing his face make's me fell better. Every night, Aro comes and talks and explains facts about my powers.

But tonight, nobody came. I felt alone, so alone. I walked into the main hall and head for the throne room. I heard screams coming from there and I started running. When I entered the throne room I saw dead bodies all over and Aro, Marcus and Caius killing the last three humans. After the bodies fell to the ground I realized that no one noticed me.

I couldn't stand to see anymore blood so I yelled and ran to my room tripping 5 times. The last thing I saw before I ran were the shocked faces of the three people I cared the most for.

When I entered my room I fell on the bed and started crying. I heard the door open and I knew who it was, but didn't bothered to look up. He sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed my hair.

Bambina, I heard him say, I'm very sorry for what you saw, but you must understand that this is our only way of surviving. I still didn't look up.

He's right. I heard Marcus say, but I still didn't look up.

You know you're a very interesting human. You resisted more than others would have. This time I lifted my head up because the one who just talked was my devil.

Please, forgive us all. He continued.

OK. I couldn't stay mad at him, he could have killed millions of people and I'll still forgive him.

Bambina, it's late and you had a hard day, you should sleep. Then, Marcus and Caius left. Aro stayed a little longer while I prepared myself. When I was in bed he said:

I'm sorry and Good night,bambina.

Good night, and by instinct I called him dad. He smiled and then left.

When I woke up I had a massive headache, but I still got out of bed. I explored the castle and remembered that the one I called dad had a wife. How? I walked in one them when they were making out. I walked out of the room so fast that I almost fell on the ground.

I continued walking and saw Marcus looking at the sky. Aro told me that the sky reminds him of his dead wife.

Hey, are you okay?

Yes, I am. He answered.

Are you thinking of her?

Yes. Sometimes I miss her so much.

You probably don't know, but my mom died when I was young. Sometimes I miss her too. But I always keep in mind that she's in a better place watching over me.

Yes, but your mom was human. We, vampires, don't have a chance at that better place.

Of course you have. Everyone has a second chance, remember that. You have one, I have one, she has one, all of us have.

I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Amarna.

No problem.

And then I left him because I was hungry and wanted to eat something.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: But……..

After lunch, I continued exploring the castle and found a picture of the leaders.

Wow…it's beautiful.

You're right. I heard him, the devil.

Caius, what are you doing here?

I wanted to tell you something but I can't here. Follow me!

I followed him down some corridors and then in the garden near the fountain.

So, what did you wanted to tell me?

I 'm very sorry for what you saw in the throne room, I'm also very sorry for what happened in the plane and tell you that I…

Yes?

I love you. The sentence stuck me and I got so angry because he had a wife and he told me that he loves me.

Prove it, vamp!!!!!

That was all he was waiting for. He crashed his lips to mine's in a violent, but comforting way. It felt so right, but at the same time so wrong. When he pulled away I looked deep in his eyes.

Caius, I love you with all my heart, but this isn't right.

Why?

Because you're a married man. What about Athenodora?

No buts.

But…

I divorced Athenodora and she left the castle yesterday.

Caius ….

Amarna ….

He pulled me again in a passionate kiss. Our lips moved perfectly. I felt like we were a perfect match, even if he was the demon and I was the angel.

The kiss lasted for 2 minutes and after that he pulled away realizing I needed air.

Amarna, would you like to be my girlfriend?

Yes.

Then we walked back to my room holding hands. Oh, if my father sees this he'll turn violet, then red, then yellow, then green and then pull out his gun and tell me something like this:_ Tell your boyfriend to go home or I'll blow his brain in the air__**. **_It would be more than embarrassing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Stories of the past

Amarna, would you tell me something about your family? Asked Caius.

OK. I was born in Teba,Egypt. My dad is an archaeologist and my mom was a history researcher. They named me after a ancient city called TELL ELL AMARNA. My mom was a very caring person and a very funny one, but she died when I was six. My dad is a very complicated creature. When I do something stupid he's like: Would you keep it?pppppprrrrrrrr. HA! AMARNA! or only AAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAARNAAAAA ! And he hates all boys.

I came to Forks, because he was very busy and didn't have time for me.

This is it.

I'm sorry for your mom…

It's okay.

and your dad seems to be a very funny creature.

Thanks. Your turn. Tell me about your past and how you became a vampire.

Okay. I was born in Rome. My dad was the captain of the army. He was a very strict person. You couldn't argue with him. He was like a stone. My mom on the other hand was very caring, sweet and loving.

And one day I was walking in the forest and a vampire came and bit me. I was in agony for 3 days and then woke up. When I found out what I was I started exploring the world and met Aro and Marcus and became part of the coven.

How old are you Caius?

Three thousand years old.

That make's a huge age difference but those who say age is just a number are very smart.

Hahahahahaha!

Caius?

Yes?

Are we allowed to leave the castle?

Yes. Why?

Let's go and see a movie.

OK. What movie?

Titanic.

.

We walked to the mall and watched Titanic. He enjoyed it and I was very happy about that. Seems like were not that different.

When we returned to the castle it was like midnight. He walked me to my room, kissed me good night then walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Training Season

When I woke up I saw Aro in my room with a happy smile.

Amarna, today's your first training season. Now get up, wash yourself, dress-up and then come to the training grounds.

Okay, I got it.

I did what he told me and came to the training grounds.

Now, bambina, let me explain. The task for today is simple. You must burn as many puppets as you can in 5 seconds. Now, get ready. 1, 2, 3,go!

Artac opened his mouth and a tsunami made of fire burned all the puppets, but in 4 seconds.

Good, Amarna. Now you must hit as many of these robot birds as you can in 10 seconds. The same thing happened, but I missed one and the time was up.

Now, the last task, you must make fire look like a wolf.

I thought of the wolf and there he was, a giant wolf made of fire.

Good, enough. We continue tomorrow.

I ran to my room took a shower, changed my clothes, eat and then ran to the gardens, where I would have my date with Caius.

I ran into his arms and we started kissing. His tongue making it's way into my mouth and mine in his. Our tongues sync and we were in heaven until we had to break away because I needed air.

This is for you. Caius gave me a bracelet made of gold with little diamonds.

You shouldn't have….

It's from my hear. Showing it belongs to you. Now, say something funny.

HOLLY SHIT!

By this I know you're happy.

Thank you, it is very beautiful. I have something for you to.

What is it?

Close your eyes.

OK.

He closed his eyes and I started kissing him passionately. Then he moved his lips from mine's, to my neck kissing it. This sure was heaven, but it didn't last long.

I'm sorry, Amarna. I have a meeting with my brothers, I have to go.

Bye.

Good bye.

Again he left me alone. Make me fell like I'm in heaven then live me in hell. Next time I'll show him. I'll give him heaven. The two of us and a bed.

HOOOOOOOOOOLLYYYYYYYYYYYY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

What am I thinking?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Please.......

After he left, I walked to my room and sat on the bed.

You know you shouldn't do that? Artac told me.

Do what?

You, him and a bed.

This is my decision not yours .Now leave me alone.

Okay, but keep what I said in mind.

I sat there thinking of a way to make him want to do this. I know, from what Bella told me, that he'll be hard to get. But then a plan popped up in my mind. Yes. It is great. I'm going to go to his room, pretend that I want to talk to him and then we'll make love. You're a genius, Amarna!

I walked to his room and knocked on the door.

Come in! I hear him yell.

It's me.

Amarna, what brings you here?

I wanted to talk to you, Caius.

Okay, then. Have a sit.

Thank you. I sat down on his bed and started examining it. HOLLY SHIT, it was huge.

So what did you want to talk about. He asked after he sat down next to me.

About this. I said then jumped on him and started kissing. Again our lips moved in sync.

That was good. He said.

I'll show you something that's better than this. And I started to undo his shirt.

What are you doing? He asked a bit scared and unsure.

What does it look like I'm doing? Making love to you.

No.

Why?

You're a human, I'm a vampire. I can kill you so easily.

Please……

No. what came to your mind? We can't do this.

Of course we can. You always kiss me, make me fell like I'm in heaven and then leave me alone.

What?

I fell like I'm used. I always do what you want. Please just this time……..

You know I can not refuse you.

He started kissing my neck, ears, nose and fingers. The night went on and I remembered the pain I felt. But it was a good pain, not like those that hurt, this one felt right, felt wonderful.

After we were done I dressed myself and slept in his room, with him by my side, protecting me like an guardian angel. I'll never forget this night.

When I woke up, Caius was no longer by my side. I felt alone, I was scared, I panicked and then screamed and started crying. Aro came running in and stroke my hear and asking me what's wrong.

It's Caius. He's not here, he's gone.

Calm down, bambina. Caius had to go hunting. He spend the night with you and became hungry. He couldn't risk to stay near you when he was hungry.

When is he coming back?

At 10 o'clock.

What time is it?

5 o'clock. You should sleep, bambina. He'll come back.

Good night, Aro.

Good night, bambina.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Where the fuck is he?

Ouch. I woke up with a massive headache. When i looked around i saw the room empty. Where the fuck is he? I looked at the clock and noticed it was 12. I got out of bed, washed myself, got dressed and searched for Aro. I didn't found him in the throne room, neither at the training grounds. I searched for him everywhere, but I couldn't find him. Well there's only one place left. His bedroom.

When i got there I knocked on the door, but nobody answered. What's going on? Caius is not here, Aro is not here. I should try to find Marcus. I searched for him, but it was the same. Where are they?

As I continued to look around I ran into Demetri.

Is there something wrong, Amarna?

Yes. I can't find Aro, Caius and Marcus. Where are they?

When Master Caius returned, Aro showed him a letter from the Cullens saying that they want to fight to get you back.

And they are alone?

Yes, the three leaders and Sulpicia.

Why didn't you go too?

Because Aro said just the four of them will fight.

Where are they fighting?

In the meadow.

I'm going to stop this.

No wait..............

But it was too late. I ran outside of the castle and ran to the meadow. I ran so fast that i almost fell two times.

Stop. Artac told me. He always knows what his saying.

Why?

The element of surprise.

Oh.

Get behind that tree and look at them fighting.... I did what he said and looked.

And when do we attack?

When they'll need us.

Whe sat there for what seemed like hours, and then of a sudden, I saw Bella falling to the ground.

Now! Artac told me.

I jumped in the meadow and made a wall of fire. I looked around and saw shocked faces. Now it's my turn to jump off the line, my turn to explain to both sides, it's my time to shine!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Hello everyone! I'm very happy you liked my story. I know it's not great, but I'm a new member and every idea you have fell free to share it with me. Thank you very much!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: My turn to shine....

„Amarna, what are you doing?" I heard Aro shout.

„Stoping you from hurting each other."

„What, Bella shout, are you crazy? They are bad? They took you away from us and you want to protect them?"

„Amarna, come let's get away from here." Edward added.

„Amarna we are your familly now." Aro told me.

„Amarna?" I heard his angelic voice. He was looking at me and others shouted at each other, but I didn't listen to them, Iwas only looking at him.

„STOP IT, I screamed as tears went down my face, STOP IT!!!!!!"

„Don't you understand? I love you all. All of you are my familly. But families do not hurt each other. Now all of you are breaking that rule. Because you hurt one another and you hurt me."

„Amarna....." All of them said at once. There was silence for 5 minutes until Bella spoke:

„So you're not comming back?"

„No. Bella, I love you and your family, even Edward. But I can't come back."

„Why?"

„Because they are my new family and I've finally found my love. I can not leave him."

„WHO IS HIM?" Bella shout.

„Caius."

„Caius, I'll swear I'll kill you with my own hands?" Bella said.

„Let's see you trying." Caius provoked her.

„STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!! Don't you understand this fight is meaningless? I want you to stop right now.... then Bella you and your coven will leave me be."

„But...."

„NO BUT!" I screamed and the wall started to move forward in their direction. They ran away scared and when I turned around I saw my family looking at me with love in their eyes.

„Let's go home, Bambina."

„OK."

Caius took me into his arms and we started running in the dirrection of the castle.

When we arrived I went to my room and fell asleep, but I didn't sleep alone, Caius was by my side.

The next morning when I woke up I looked around and saw Caius was still there.

„You stayed."

„Of course I did."

„I love you." I wishpered into his ear. Then we started kissing passionatly. When we were done he told me:

„Now go and prepare yourself because Aro want's to tell you something."

„Ok."

When i was finnished we walked to the throne room holding hands. When we entered the throne room I saw Aro smiling expossing his teeth.

„Good news, bambina!!!!"

„What news?"

„You're going to be a vampire. Of course if you want."

That took me by surprise.

_Hey evryone! I was wondering if you wold like Amarna like a vampire. Please tell me?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Well... all of this

Is taking me by surprise

„Aro....."

„Bambina, I will give you time to make your decision."

„OK."

We left the throne room and walked into the garden. We were silent. Obviously he wanted me to be a vampire.

„Amarna, I'm not forcing you to be a vampire. This is your choice, your soul. But I want to tell you something."

„OK. What is it?"

He got down on his knees and started telling me how much he loved me, how I was the greatest thing that appeared in his life. The he asked me the most beautiful question in the world:

„Amarna, will you marry me?"

„Yes." Was all I could say before we started kissing. When we were done he gave me a ring made of gold with a beautiful diamond.

„Caius?"

„Yes, my love?"

„I've made my decision. I want to stay with you for eternity. I want to be a vampire."

„Then we should go see Aro and fix a day for it."

We lived the garden holding hands and entered the castle. We walked and walked and walked until finally we reached his study room. As we entered I heard him say:

„So you've made your decision?"

„Yes, Aro. I want to be a vampire."

„Then choose a day for your transformation."

„Tonight."

„OK. Then Caius will change you tonight."

„Yes."

„Oh, and before you go, when you fix the day for the wedding tell me."

„OK."

We leaved then. I was so happy. I had a family, I had friends and I had him. I had Caius. And from tonight we will be together forever.

Lulu I hope you like this chapter and please write something.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: For eternity

Night came and I was ready. Caius lead me to a dark room and then asked:

"Do you want us to discus something before I change you?"

"Yes. Let's talk about the wedding. Aro, Marcus and the rest of the Volturi will come…"

"Yes."

"Can we invite my family too?"

"Yes. But we will have to come up with a story."

"I know. Let's say that while I stayed in Forcks, I fell of a cliff, you saved me and that's it."

"Or we'll better let Aro make up a story."

"Your idea is better."

"Something else, my love?"

"Yes. The day of the wedding, how about we put it on May 4th?"

"It's perfect, my love. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

I felt his cold lips on my neck and then he bit me. The venom was in my veins and it hurt. I was on fire. All my senses disappeared and I think I stayed unconscious for days. And then of a sudden I heard my heart: THUMB THUMB THUMB. And then silence my heart stopped and I snapped my eyes open. I looked around. WOW I can see everything, then I saw them. Aro, Marcus and my love, Caius. They were watching me.

"Bambina, you became such a beautiful vampire. I'm proud of you. We are all proud of you."

"Thank you, brother."

Then I made my way to Caius and we started kissing. But Aro had to break the moment.

"Caius told me about your plans and I called your family told them a story and invited them to the wedding."

"What did my dad say?"

"He was happy for you, and he can't wait."

"I'm so happy."

"We all are, my love. Were happy you joined our world and our family."

Then we started kissing again, but crazy brother Aro didn't break the moment this time. Months passed and the day of the wedding came. I had a beautiful red dress and all of my family was there. That was the most beautiful day of my life. I'll always remember when we said yes, when we kissed, my dad's face, full of happiness. It was perfect. We had eternity to spend together and this new life was all I could ever ask for.

_**I'm sorry if you didn't like the story, but I'm a new member and this is my first story. I'll try to get better.**_


End file.
